


In Need

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Shiro knelt forward and reached around to loosen Lance's bonds. He peaked around Lance’s bare shoulder, checking that his wrists were only red and not raw. Shiro massauged some feeling back into Lance’s limbs, a not so subtle ploy to just hold Lance close for a second and reassure them both that they were both still there, still Shiro and Lance.





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a fic with these theme and I couldn't stop thinking about it with Shance. I've never written anything like this before, and it is mostly a self-indulgent nonsense thing.

Lance squirmed on his knees, trying to resist the almost overwhelming desire to close his thighs. The pressure in his bladder was unbearable and it was all he could focus on with his eyes blindfolded and hands bound behind his back. 

"Shiro."

He was whining, desperate after all the water and sports drink Shiro had plied him with at dinner and ages at his boyfriend's feet. 

Lance could hear Shiro moving just a few feet in front of him, enjoying the increasingly wild thrusting motion of Lance's hips as he sought relief. 

"Shiro, please. Please, I can't hold it anymore. I have to go, I'm gonna die if I don't." 

The chuckle that reached his ears was dark, the only warning Shiro gave before the flat of his boot pressed against Lance’s bladder. 

"You need to let go, baby?"

Lance sobbed, his body curling, trying to get away from the increasing pressure on against his stomach, threatening to push him over the edge. 

"Ask me nicely, pretty boy." 

Even half mad with the need to pee, Shiro's praise had Lance out of his mind with desire. 

"Please, Shiro. Please let me pee. I need it, I need it so badly. Please."

Lance really did look like he was about to lose it, with or without permission. But, Shiro couldn't help but take another moment to admire how gorgeous his boy was like this. So well trained, so good for him. 

"Okay, baby. Let go." 

Lance's entire body sagged with relief, barely managing to maintain his position as urine soaked his briefs and ran in hot, light yellow streams down his thighs to pool on the floor. 

"Thank you, thank you, sir."

His boy was sobbing, body overwhelmed with relief, blood pooling just as quickly to fill his cock with a different kind of desperation. 

The fabric of Lance's briefs was already turning cool, a dramatic contrast against his arousal tenting his clothes. 

"Shiro, I need..."

One of Shiro's metal fingers slipped beneath the blindfold, pulling it down to hang loosely around his neck and cutting him off.

Lance's eyelashes were clumped together with tears, spilling from the corners of his eyes and sending a jolt of arousal down Shiro's spine. 

"Need? What could you possibly need, baby? I just let you pee. Don't tell me that you're that needy, you need to come, too?"

Lance looked lost, eyes flicking across Shiro's face, desperate to come up with something that would convince Shiro to let him have some relief. 

"Please, I'll do all the work. I promise. Let me ride you? You won't have to do anything, just let me." 

The look in Lance's eyes was wild, and Shiro could tell he was almost at the edge of his control. One wrong move and Lance would call yellow, too lost in his own head and scared that he might not be able to make it back. Shiro had spent years learning to read Lance, to walk the line and give him as much pleasure and release of control as possible without pushing him too far. 

Lance trusted him to know when to pull back, to know when to turn soft and gentle. Shiro would never betray that trust.

"Of course, baby. Let me help you get untied."

Shiro nelt forward and reached around to loosen Lance's bonds. He peaked around Lance’s bare shoulder, checking that his wrists were only red and not raw. Shiro massauged some feeling back into Lance’s limbs, a not so subtle ploy to just hold Lance close for a second and reassure them both that they were both still there, still Shiro and Lance.

Eventually, he let the moment pass, knowing they both needed closure before the aftercare could really begin. Shiro used the position to pull Lance into his arms and up onto his lap, cradling him in the curve of his hips like something precious.  

"You're all ready. You already took my fingers so good. So, just take what you need." 

Lance’s movements were uncoordinated, coltish and unstable from so long on his knees and so deep under Shiro’s control. Shiro helped him to open his belt, smiling indulgently at Lance’s huffs of frustration as he fumbled the button three times in a row. They pulled Shiro’s cock out together, both of them sighing in relief at the sight.

Lance braced his hands on Shiro's shoulders, letting Shiro guide him down to take his cock like he wanted.

"That's right, good boy, so pretty, so good for me. Take it all." 

It didn't take long after that, Shiro's voice a constant line of praise in his ear. He called him _pretty,_ and a _good boy._ He pressed every one of Lance’s buttons, knowing they needed to end this quickly. Lance finally came with a scream, convulsing in Shiro’s hold and unable to control his limbs. The sight of Lance's own pleasure was enough to set Shiro off as well, spilling deep inside his pretty boy.

Moments later, when they had each caught their breath, Lance was loose and pliable in his arms, mewling as Shiro stroked his back soothingly. 

"How was it?" 

Lance snorted, struggling weakly to sit back and look Shiro in the eye. Shiro was pleased to note that coherency was returning so quickly to Lance’s look.

"I dunno Shiro, how do you think it was?"

Shiro laughed, cheeks flushing red, suddenly overcome with embarrassment as he pulled Lance close enough where he couldn't look him in the eyes. 

"It's always good with you." 

Lance snuggled closer, fully aware they would have to move soon and clean everything up  (or face the consequences). 

"You're such a sap, Shiro." 

Shiro knew that, but he also knew Lance loved it. Shiro would do anything for Lance.


End file.
